


Chilly Days with You

by wonniverse



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, Snow, little date, mid-december, soft Chaewon, soft Minjoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonniverse/pseuds/wonniverse
Summary: Chaewon and Minjoo drowning in oversized sweaters during chilly days.(from the prompt generator - prompts.neocities.org)
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Chilly Days with You

It’s a chilly winter night in mid-December. When the streets are dressed in pure white snow and the skies are painted black in color.

Minjoo lets out a small puff of condensation as she steps out onto her porch, clicking the front door to her small house closed. Pocketing her keys, she swiftly adjusts the white scarf around her neck and runs a hand through her brown locks before going on her way.

Dark doe orbs taking in the beautiful sight of the tiny crystals that gently fall down, housing the pavements and roofs with white. It’s breathtaking, really. How a product of nature could make even the normal things look so beautiful to the human eyes.

Minjoo has always loved winter. Even through all the coldness, it was still something that she loved so much.

And her favorite part of winter was seeing a certain girl cutely drown in her oversized sweater.

Standing right in front of her was Kim Chaewon in her softest form, to Minjoo. With her soft blonde bob gently resting atop her mint scarf that makes her cheeks puff up. Strands of blonde that gently lay on her forehead and her slightly red cheeks that just add a bit more color to her porcelain skin.

And to Minjoo, Chaewon looked so small and tiny right now. Petite figure drowned in the grayish oversized sweater that she had stolen from Minjoo’s closet a few days ago. Sweater paws raising up to pick at the blonde strands in her hair as a giggle escapes her lips when she sees Min.

Even in times like this, where the skies were pitch black and the sun was nowhere to be found, Chaewon always managed to take her breath away.

Pulling a soft smile upon her lips, Minjoo approaches her with fond eyes. “Hey,” she breathes out.

Chaewon giggles back in reply, letting out a puff of condensation as she speaks. “Hey.”

“You look quite cold,” Minjoo points out with a raised brow, eyes fixated on how the older was basically shivering right now.

“It’s fine,” the latter giggles again, her airy and high pitched tone louder this time. “I have you here, don’t I?”

Minjoo rolls her eyes while holding out a hand, to which the older girl takes, intertwining them. “You always say this even though you’re actually cold right now.”

“Stop nagging!~ Besides, it’s the charming part of winter!”

Minjoo never really understood why Chaewon would prefer practically freezing out in the cold rather than staying inside within the warmth of her house. And at some point, Min stopped wondering. It was just a Chaewon thing, she supposed.

“Fine, I’ll let you be just this one time,” Minjoo heaves a small sigh before gently pulling her along.

With white and mint sneakers crunching against the white snow, they remained silent for a while - just enjoying each others’ company and the gorgeous scenery around them.

It was another factor that Minjoo had loved so much. How Chaewon and her could still find comfort between the silent moments.

“Same place?” Minjoo had asked after a while, breaking the silence between them. Eyes flickering over to the slightly shorter girl, to which she gets a small nod in return, with a grin (which her heart goes warm at, though her heart always goes warm when she’s around her. It’s the Chaewon effect, Min supposed).

A certain shop comes into view after a few more minutes of just the two of them silently strolling the pearly covered streets, earning a delighted look on both of their faces.

It was their favorite café, which housed the best hot chocolates and cinnamon rolls of the town.

( _Was what Chaewon had claimed one day with a loud giggle, to which Minjoo couldn’t help but just agree with._

_Minjoo had a similar thought, but seeing Chaewon look so happy made her heart soar a bit higher that day._

_“You know what I mean right, Min?” she giggles a bit louder this time, with her eyes crinkling up into half-crescents and a toothy grin sitting atop her rosy lips. “Don’t you?”_

_Minjoo only softly smiles at the warm and lovable sight. She was basically heart eyes for Chaewon right now. With her eyes fixated on the blonde girl and mouth open to answer right in a heartbeat._

_“I know what you mean.”_ )

It still looked the same after all of the years, bright yellow lights that adorned the wooden tables and pigmented the shop.

Large windowpanes that were dusted with thin layers of fog and small particles of snow. Along with playfully decorated strings of Christmas lights and pearly white crystal-covered wreaths, making it look much more appealing to the passing bodies and cars.

Minjoo lets out another breath, watching the visible puff of condensation as she excitedly tugs on Chaewon’s intertwined hand, pulling them towards the door.

And the first thing that she notices is the strong scent of cinnamon that enters through her nostrils as the door swings open - the warmth of the hustling café kindly greeting them as they dust off the fallen snow from their sweaters and step inside.

The interior was amazing like usual, walls lined with shelves and strings of white fairy lights, illuminating the already warm and pretty place. Decorated with small pots of various colors of flowers and plants.

It gave a very homey feeling to Minjoo, and she was such a sucker for these types of things.

Color quickly rushes back to their porcelain skin while they eagerly jaunt towards the counter, eyes hungrily scanning through the displays of warm, sweet pastries.

“Hello there, how may I help you?” The cashier had asked them, earning the eyes of the two. “Oh, it’s you two again.”

“Hyewon unnie,” Chaewon softly beams, offering the latter a sweet smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Minjoo bobs her head in agreement with a similar expression as the girl beside her.

“It’s nice to see my favorite couple here too,” Hyewon teases with a slight smirk,fondly eyeing the two.

With cherry tinted cheeks, they only sheepishly smile in reply.

“The usual?” She continued, hands already busy with the machine. They’ve been here way too many times, which was only normal for Hyewon to know what the had wanted.

“Yes please, unnie,” Minjoo answers, fiddling with the slightly smaller hand of Chaewon’s, which earns a small giggle from the blonde girl.

After a few minutes - of just Minjoo fishing out her wallet to pay and Chaewon arguing that she wanted to instead - they finally finished, eagerly accepting the bag of warm pastries and mugs of hot chocolate before bidding goodbye to their old friend and settling down into a vacant table, nearby the windows at the front.

Minjoo offers Chaewon one of the cinnamon rolls first before taking the other out for herself, taking in a whiff of the sweet scent and humming delightfully.

Dark orbs glancing over at the older girl and laughing at how adorable she looked right now - with sparkling doe orbs that excitedly gleamed at the exquisite pastry in her soft hands.

“Take a bite, you look like a cute little baby right now, unnie,” Min fondly giggles, eyes never leaving the small figure of the girl in front of her.

“Oh shut up,” Chaewon mumbles with her now stuffed mouth, squealing in glee at the inhuman taste.

Minjoo let’s our another laugh, this time softer, before taking a bite into the warm pastry herself. Humming in contentment when the warmth of the treat and the sugariness of the glaze enters her mouth.

The two make eye contact and sigh in content. It was practically the perfect treat for a chilly day, as they both would say.

Setting the pastry down, she cups the mug and brings it up to her lips, blowing on the steam that has risen from above it. Then taking a gulp of the hot liquid and humming in delight at how amazing it was.

The velvety chocolate had immediately warmed her stomach, the cold long gone now.

Chaewon giggles at how ecstatic the younger looked. She’s known for the longest time about how much of a chocolate lover Minjoo was.

“Good?” she softly smiles, only for it to widen when she sees Min happily nod in reply. “You’re so adorable.”

“Oh shut up,” Minjoo snorts, playfully rolling her eyes.

Chaewon lets out a light, airy laugh. “What? It’s true!”

With pink dusted cheeks, Minjoo doesn’t say any more. Just stares at her with such adoring eyes and a soft smile on her rosy lips.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chaewon asks with a brow raised, taking a sip out of her own warm mug of hot chocolate.

Minjoo doesn’t answer her, eyes fixated on the latter while she stays deep in her thoughts.

Under the warm yellow lights of the café, Chaewon looked effortlessly breathtaking.

Soft blonde hair that’s pulled back behind her ears and porcelain skin that glows under the lights. Lips pulled into a small pout and slightly smaller hands, hidden from the sweater paws, tightly cupped around the sides of the red mug in her hands.

God, Minjoo is so in love.

“Min, you’re staring again,” Chaewon teases.

Minjoo flushes a shade darker, eyes quickly averting in a panic. “Oh-oh... yeah. I just couldn’t help it.”

Now it was Chaewon’s turn to blush. Cheeks painted red while she looks down at the mug in her hands, muttering inaudible words in a panic.

“Are you blushing, unnie?” Minjoo laughs adoringly, though they were both in the same state.

Not more is said between the two, just them enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them. And to say the least, Minjoo loves how it is.

It was just Chaewon and Minjoo. Just two idiots so in love with each other.

//

“Are you staying over, unnie?” Minjoo questions as the two approach her house, glancing at the older.

Chaewon hums in reply. “Only if you want me to.”

And Minjoo already knows that she wouldn’t have to answer, the older would already know it. Halting in her steps, she gently tugs at Chaewon’s hand in hers, causing the latter to look back. “You already know my answer.”

Chae softly beams with fond eyes. “I know.”

Pulling the older girl into a warm hug, Minjoo hums while tightening her arms around the latter’s waist. “I love you.”

Chaewon giggles into her shoulder. “I love you too, you dork.”

And they stay like that for a few minutes, arms tightly around each other and bodies gently pressed against the other before Minjoo speaks up again, this time in a tinier voice. “Cuddles?”

“You know, it’s unusual for you to ask for them,” Chaewon softly laughs at how soft Min was right now. “I’m usually the one who asks for it.”

“Shut up,” the younger grumbles, lips pouted and brows furrowed. “Do you want them or not?”

“Cuddles it is then! But it’s my turn to be the big spoon tonight!”

“No, you’re too tiny for it, unnie.”

“What? That’s not fair! You’re always the big spoon!” Chaewon complains, huffing angrily while she throws a fit.

“And I’ll end up being it again tonight anyways.”

“No what-”

“Alright let’s go inside now,” Minjoo cuts her off, leaving a chaste kiss on Chaewon’s forehead. “It’s getting cold.”

“Okay.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back because I was bored. And it's kind of bad, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it ahaha. I'm kind of a sucker for fluff.
> 
> \- wonniverse


End file.
